Whatever it Takes
by LPhhrdcLover
Summary: After a summer alone together Nate and Serena are left to make a decision about their relationship before fall starts and the ghosts of their pasts return. Will they let their secluded summer relationship continue into the reality of the fall? NS


**AN:** My first time writing Gossip Girl, so I hope the characters are in character. I know this isn't how season 2 will go, but its how I wish it would ;) This plot bunny just simply wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so I hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

I'll do whatever it takes _

_To turn this around _

_I know what's at stake _

_If you want to reflect alone together, I'll be around..._

The thick humidity made her hair stick to the slightly sweaty skin of her back and shoulders, that lay exposed above the sheet she had wrapped around her body, laying just below her shoulders. A cool breeze blew in the window she was looking out of, and she drew the sheet more tightly around her. The cool breeze came with the fresh rain that started to pour down upon the city, making her grateful for the cut into the humidity. She stood there motionlessly in the dark and quiet room, watching the rain fall haphazardly outside, and reflecting on the summer. The summer that was soon to be taken away from her, along with what else she had gained in the past few months. She sensed more than heard him come up behind her. He circled his arms around her waist and let her rest back against him. She felt his nose graze the side of her head, buried in her tresses. She knew him to be smelling her hair, since he had recently confessed of his love to do so. He then brought his head down to her shoulder, tiny droplets that had managed to spray in the window lay sprinkled across her skin, and he brought his lips down and kissed each droplet on her shoulder. She let out a breathy sigh at the gentle gesture.

"You alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, "you seem sad."

"Just thinking about the summer, and how its all going to end soon." She replied quietly. She felt him stiffen against her.

"It doesn't all have to end."

"Yes it does. Everyone is going to be gathering up to get ready to start school again soon. Things can't stay the way they've been this summer." She said in a odd mixture of sadness and conviction. He let out a noise of frustration, loosening his grip on her and then turning her around to face him. She looked at him, clad only in boxers, his hands still resting on her waist, his firm and muscular arms and chest looking stunning in the dim light cast from the window, his hair was tousled and his face looked strained, worry in his eyes.

"Why? Why does any of that matter? We're not doing anything wrong this time, Serena."

"You know why, Nate. Blair and Dan."

"And again I ask, why does that matter? We're not with them anymore. I dumped Blair, and Dan dumped you." She flinched at his harsh mention of her and Dan's breakup. Immediately the frustration reflected in his eyes turned to guilt. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice holding remorse for having reminded her of her pain. She shrugged.

"Its ok." She said trying to make herself seem less bothered than she truly was. When she looked up into his eyes he sighed heavily and let his hands drop from her waist. She could tell she hadn't convinced him in the slightest, which she shouldn't be surprised at since above everyone he knew how she felt about her breakup with Dan. He turned from her and walked to the other side of the room, raking his hands through his hair. She felt the acute loss of his close proximity. She watched him closely as he turned around and gazed at her with his piercing eyes. Even in the darkness of the room she could see the many emotions swirling in his eyes. There was one emotion that was clearest of all, one that was distinctly familiar because she had seen it all summer, and she knew she was the cause of it; sadness. He had said he wanted to help her forget, to take away the heartache and erase her pain. And mostly he had been able to make her tears stop flowing, to stop her mind from dwelling on it, and to erase the heartache...but there was still a small piece of pain remaining in her from her breakup with Dan. And she could tell it killed him to see that pain remain, that he hadn't been able to erase it completely. He had desperately wanted to fix her, and she had desperately wanted him too.

"I don't understand."

"They're coming back soon, Nate. Its not going to just be the two of us anymore. It can't stay the same. Blair-"

"-is with Chuck now." He interrupted her, stepping closer to her again.

"Yeah, for now, but with how crazy they're driving each other who knows how long that will last. And you and Blair are the 'it' couple, I don't know how many times I've heard people say you two are perfect together. " She said grimacing. "You fight, breakup, get back together, that's what you do, and its only inevitable until you 'round the corner to getting back together again."

"Serena," he spoke surprised by her words, "its not like that this time. I know she and I have had our backs and forths, but its different this time. And she wants to be with Chuck. End of story."

"Nate," Serena breathed out tiredly, "she has loved you since kindergarten, that's not just going to switch off."

"I don't want to be with her, Serena." He tired to put as much emphasis in his words as he could, to convince her of his sincerity. She watched him for several long moments, returning his intense gaze. Sighing she continued,

"And then there's Dan..."

"Who's now with Vanessa." He said softly.

"And you know I'm not completely over that." She responded cautiously.

"I know." He said simply, and so quietly it was almost inaudible, pain splashing across his face at the acknowledgment. Feeling an unexplainable need, she stepped closer to him, but forced herself to continue.

"Those things do matter, and they're not just going to go away..."

"No, they're not." Conviction and strength filled his voice. "But that's the thing, Serena, there has always been something in our way, there will never be a perfect time. But we're getting another chance here, and I don't want us to squander it. I want us to take this chance we're being offered. I want us to make a valid try. I want to be with you." He took the final step to bridge the distance between them, raising his hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek. "I want us." He said softly, gazing into her eyes with such vulnerability it warmed her heart. Se leaned her face more into his hand. Allowing a few moments to pass in silence, fully soaking in his heartfelt words. She turned her face slightly and kissed his palm softly before speaking.

"We'd have to talk to Blair, see if she really would be okay with it." He nodded. "And I'd need some time to finish sorting through this remaining Dan stuff." He gave another small nod of understanding, his eyes watching her intently. "And I'd want us to take things slow..."

"Serena," a small smirk formed on his lips, "I think we past slow a long time ago"

"Nate-"

"But seriously, its ok." He reassured her. "Whatever you need. I would be fine with taking things slow." She smiled up at him, he was always so good to her. She took a moment to enjoy the comforting feeling of his thumb brushing back and forth over her cheek, before speaking again.

"Its not just what I need." She confessed slowly. He looked at her curiously. "Its also what I want. If we were to give us a try, I'd want it to have a good chance-the best chance, to work out." She admitted to him, feeling her cheeks blush at the depth of truth in her words. A smile graced his lips, looking at her with bright eyes from her confession.

"Does this mean we're really going to do this; try us?" She bit her lip and simply nodded. The smile on his face turned into a full fledged grin, and she couldn't help but return it. He learned his head down, and rested his forehead against hers. She sighed contentedly as she felt hope surrounding them. Slowly he began dropping his face lower, his lips being drawn towards hers, but when they were but a breath apart he stilled his movements. She opened her eyes questioningly.

"Would this not be taking things slow?" He asked in a husky whisper, his lips grazing hers in the process because of their close proximity. She smirked and arched an eyebrow while responding,

"Considering what happened a few hours ago I don't think a kiss will be taking things faster, do you?" He simply let out a sound between a groan and a growl before finally connecting their lips for a kiss that tasted of new beginnings.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt _

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself _

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else _

_Start over, start over _

* * *


End file.
